superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
SCAW Blood, Sweat and Tears
Blood, Sweat & Tears is SCAW's annual flagship event. The First was SCAW's first CPV Mega Event in 2007. Blood, Sweat & Tears From 8/22/07 Featuring The Semi Finals and Finals From 2007 SCAW Tournament To Crown First SCAW Champion A 4-Way To Crown SCAW Internet Champion A Steel Cage Match Father vs Son and more... Results *3 - Kobe Bryant distracted Shaq. *5 - Krusty the Clown '''and Colossus''' interfered. Tournament Bracket Click here Blood, Sweat & Tears II From 8/29/08 SCAW Championship: Spider-Man © vs Homer Simpson SCAW Tag Team Championship: All Americans © vs Batman & The Joker Ultimate Zero-One Match For The SCAW Zero-One Championship Also: The Elimination Chamber, SCAW vs DWA Some shocking appearances, many memorable SCAW Moments. Zod vs Thor Michael Jordan vs David Beckham Shaq vs Dennis Rodman The Thing vs Rhino and much much more. Results *3 - Afterwards, Shaq crushed Rodman with a car. *4 - This is the shortest SCAW match on record, only 8 seconds. *8 - Santa turned against Ghost Rider. Miscellaneous Facts * - Debuts by Star Trek, The Hulk and Hellboy. *'Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera' and Burger King attacked Billy Madison and Krusty the Clown. * - Chuck Norris guested on "Talkin' Tough" and attacked Kobe Bryant and Mr. T. * - The debuting Superman attacked George W. Bush Blood, Sweat & Tears III The Card: Ultimate 4-Way For The SCAW Championship: Inuyasha © vs Homer Simpson vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki Icon vs Icon: Superman vs Chuck Norris SCAW Internet Championship: Iron Man © vs M. Bison SCAW vs UWO Extreme Rules Match: Captain America vs The Punisher 3 vs 3 Elimination Tag Match:Guile, Ghost Rider & Abraham Lincoln vs Darth Vader, The Prince of Persia & Harry Potter SCAW Zero-One Championship: Green Lantern © vs The White Ranger Gotham City Grudge Triple Threat Match: Batman vs Robin vs The Joker Mystery Opponent Match: Santa Claus vs ??? SCAW Tag Team Championship: Optimus Prime & The Gladiator will defend in a Tag Team Invitational. Teams Challenging: Jay & Silent Bob, The Oddities, Yu Yu Hakusho, xXx, Star Trek, Shaquille O'Neal & LeBron James Grudge Match: Kobe Bryant vs David Beckham Handicap Match: Hellboy vs Mr. Clean & Billy Madison Results *1 - Ryu Hayabusa & Nacho replaced The Oddities due to injury. *4 - M. Bison quit SCAW after the match and got attacked by Guile. *12 - Mr. Clean turned against Billy. Hellboy then sent him to Hell. *13 - Jack Sparrow 'attacked Spider-Man. Miscellaneous Facts *'Batman later made his intention of becoming grand slam champion known by confronting the Internet champion Iron Man. *'Ivan Drago' and Dennis Rodman were attacked by Mr. T, Johnny Cage, Apocalypse and Sandman on Talkin' Tough. *Guest appearances by The Oddities, X-Men, Lance Burton, Gene Simmons and the cast of The Simpsons. Blood, Sweat & Tears IV The Card: SCAW Championship: Green Lantern © vs Spider-Man Superman vs Iron-Man Street Fight: Abraham Lincoln vs Anakin Homer Simpson vs Robin SCAW Internet Championship: Harry Potter © vs He-Man Ultimate Zero-One Match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship: The Prince of Persia © vs Ryu Hayabusa vs The White Ranger vs Yusuke Urameshi vs Mr. Spock vs Mr. Clean SCAW Tag Team Championship: Optimus Maximus © vs Jack Sparrow & The Joker Inuyasha vs Dr. Doom 3-On-3 Elimination Tag Match: Guile, Captain America & Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric & Kazuma Kuwabara Gauntlet Match: Hellboy & Santa Claus vs The Holy Straight Edge Society (If Hellboy & Santa beat the other members, then they get to fight "The Lord & Savior") Hardcore Match: Leatherface vs Mick Thomson Shaquille O'Neal vs LeBron James Results *2 - Hellboy sent The Lord and Savior to Hell and celebrated. *4 - Gladiator turned against Optimus] after the match. *6 - This match was made after Hollywood came out to insult Canada. Sandman gave Kobe a Five-Knuckle Shuffle afterwards. This was Steve Nash's debut. *8 - LeBron attacked Mr. T who came out to taunt him. *11 - Anakin attacked Harry Potter and The Prince of Persia backstage to prevent interference so Lincoln appointed Max Payne as the guest referee then Max Payne tried to attack Anakin but instead Anakin attacked him . Sub-Zero '''attacked Anakin. *12 - Inuyasha was attacked by Doctor Doom, '''Venom, and Optimus Prime after the match. Miscellaneous Facts *Guest appearances by''' Michael Jordan, Jimmy King, Ben Affleck, Thor, Nacho, Chewbacca''' and Gene Simmons. *'Amy Lee' and Avril Lavigne got into a backstage cat fight. Scawbst4w9.jpg Scawbst4w3.jpg Scawbst4w0.jpg scawbst4w5.jpg Blood, Sweat & Tears V Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Championship: Ghost Rider © vs Anakin vs The Joker Street Fight: SCAW President Abraham Lincoln vs SCAW Commissioner Chuck Norris: {C If Chuck Norris wins, he can take control of SCAW, if he loses, he must leave SCAW Internet Championship: Captain Marvel © vs M. Bison Superman vs He-Man 10-Man Gauntlet for the SCAW Zero-One Championship: {C The White Ranger © vs The Prince of Persia vs Jack Sparrow vs Jean-Luc Picard vs Mr. Clean vs Spock vs Yusuke Urameshi vs Sub-Zero vs Mick Thomson vs Dante Dr. Doom & Optimus Prime vs Inuyasha & The Gladiator Tag Team Championship: Ryu Hayabusa & Piccolo © vs Santa Claus and Hellboy Ichigo Kurosaki vs Edward Elric Women's Championship 6 Women Ladder Match: Amy Lee vs. Rayne vs. Avril Lavigne vs. Danica Patrick vs. Lara Croft vs. Candy Cane. 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Team Match: Batman, Robin, & Green Lantern vs. Spider-Man, Iron Man, & War Machine Last Man Standing Match: Guile vs. Homer Simpson Harry Potter vs Lance Burton Results *2 - Harry Potter used magic to make himself massive. *10 - The Prince of Persia interfered during the match and after the match Abraham Lincoln, Spider-Man and Homer Simpson attacked Chuck Norris. Gauntlet For The Gold results Miscellaneous Facts *Abraham Lincoln disowned Ashley Graham. *Guest appearances by Leatherface and Thor. *'Al Capone ' & Dirk Nowitzki attacked LeBron James 'on the Highlight Reel *'Mr. T '& '''Michael Jordan '''attacked '''Kobe Bryant '& '''David Beckham '''on Talkin' Tough. Blood, Sweat & Tears VI SCAW Championship: Captain America © vs. The Prince of Persia Spider-Man vs. Superman 15 Legends Gauntlet For The Gold To Crown First Legends Champion: Confirmed Participants: Chuck Norris, Guile, Harry Potter, Ichigo Kurosaki, InuYasha, Iron-Man, Jack Sparrow, Mr. Clean, Santa Claus, George W. Bush Hell in a Cell Match: Homer Simpson vs Ghost Rider Anakin vs The Green Lantern If Lincoln wins he becomes SCAW President: Abraham Lincoln vs Hellboy Batman & Robin vs The Joker & M. Bison Submission Match For The SCAW Internet Championship: Edward Elric © vs The Gladiator Optimus Prime vs Dr. Doom Ultimate Zero-One Match For The SCAW Zero-One Championship: Magneto © vs White Ranger vs Jean-Luc Picard vs King vs Dante vs Ryu Hayabusa SCAW Tag Team Championship: Captain Marvel & He-Man © vs. The Hulk & Thor Triple Threat Match For The SCAW Women's Championship: Lara Croft © vs Amy Lee vs Danica Patrick Results *3 - Doom tried to duck the match and was replaced by Piccolo. *9 - Lincoln tried to enlist the help of '''The Prince of Persia, Ghost Rider and Anakin in his match to no avail. Hellboy chose to not sent Lincoln to Hell. Gauntlet For The Gold results Miscellaneous Facts *'Yusuke Urameshi' confronted The Terminator in the pre-show. *Picard congratulated White Ranger on winning the Zero-One title. *'Jay, Silent Bob' & Mick Thomson tried to get Avril Lavigne to join their band. Chewbacca came out instead. Category:SCAW cpv's Category:SCAW Programs